


Home Sick

by JackyM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gay, Gift Fic, M/M, Sickfic, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: Cecil isn't feeling too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicalDemoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalDemoness/gifts).



> Another Christmas gift for one of my friends! I haven't written a sick fic in a while and for characters as caring and passionate as Cecil and Carlos they're always a dorky joy to write! -w-

“So, listeners,” Cecil weakly managed, pulling his sizable microphone out from underneath his pillow, “I will not be publicly broadcasting anything today, because right now I’m not feeling up to it. I was told through a sporadic rearrangement of my socks this morning that all I have is a twenty-nine hour ailment, but, look, I don’t like speaking over medical professionals. I understand they know the absolute most and are probably right when they say that it’s probably the virus that has been going around, but I’m pretty sure the reason I’ve been sick since yesterday is because of the really terrible dry scones _somebody_ sent over for Hanukkah. I guess it’s partially my fault for eating them at all, knowing full well who they came from. But anyone who makes scones that dry can’t possibly do it expecting nobody to get sick. It’s a well known scientific fact that dry scones make people sick. I know this because I’m married to a scientist and am kind of a scientist myself, and also my last name is Palmer-The Scientist, so most of what I think is scientifically backed up. I think I can even say this has been the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner, just because of how scientifically relevant this is. In fact, I think I will say that. Dry scones are scientifically the worst thing for people and will inevitably lead to any number of illnesses. This has been the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner.”

Cecil hadn’t even put his microphone down before Carlos gently pried it from his hands. Cecil was in too much of a horrible mix of pain and nausea and dizziness to put up a fight, and instead just looked at Carlos with a doleful expression on his face. 

“You’re sick,” said Carlos, reaching out and putting a hand on Cecil’s forehead, “and you still have a fever. Not that I am putting my hand on your forehead to check for one, that is simply something I am observing while giving you a form of physical attention. Scientists notice things like this a lot.”

“ _Carloooooooooos_ ,” Cecil whined, with as much emotion as he could manage, “I want to talk to everyone.”

“I know you do! You are always talking and always wanting to talk, that is one of the reasons I love you. One of the many reasons, because I love you very much for multiple reasons that add up to something exciting, which is my love for you. But you’re also sick and should be resting, so you can talk to people without feeling sick!”

“I do feel sick when I talk, really sick, to the point of nausea,” Cecil grumbled, pouting a bit, “but it’s my job and I have to do it. Even if I’m sick. Give me the mic so I can talk into it.”

“Cecil,” Carlos said, lying down next to Cecil and taking one of his hands, “your job is very very important. One of the most important jobs in Night Vale I think, and maybe the most important, which is saying a lot because all jobs are very important in their own right, except for horse doctors that are humans, because that job is unimportant and confusing and should be left to horse doctors that are also horses. You do so much for your community, poot, and I think that everyone is very grateful for it, and understands that you put so much into your job. And for that reason, I think that they will understand you needing to take a few days off to get better.”

“I’m sure they would, but _I_ don’t want to take a few days off to get better. This is my job, Carlos, and it’s a lot more than that. It’s a big part of my physical and metaphysical being which coalesces into who I am. Not doing it feels as though there’s something I’m missing, like I should be somewhere but I’m not.”

“You’re so good at your job,” said Carlos, squeezing his husband’s hand and kissing his fingertips, “but you also need to take care of yourself. Your job is a part of you, and you can’t do your job if you yourself are not feeling well. You know how I said a fed mind is a useful mind? Well, a healthy mind is a useful mind as well. The fed mind thing implies the mind is healthy, though, so I guess what I am saying is that a mind must be at its best metaphorical physical state to be a useful and productive one. To do your job well you need to feel well.”

“I guess that’s true. I don’t think I could do my job too well feeling like this. I mean, I’ve had some rough flare-up days where I haven’t come in, because it would’ve hurt too much, and doing my job would’ve been more of an inconvenience than a pleasure. And that is the last thing I would like my job to be.”

“Babe,” said Carlos, squeezing Cecil’s hand, “if it hurts too much to drive to work, then I’d be happy to drive you! Don’t worry about asking too much, you’re never asking too much when it’s something you need.”

“No,” Cecil shook his head, “it’s more like, getting up itself would hurt too much. Never mind getting to the car and walking all the way to my booth, even if you were there to help. But, Carlos, I really do appreciate when you drive me to work and help me to my booth. I really do. It means so much when you help me.”

“That’s what husbands do for each other! ”

“This might be because I’m really sick right now, but you’re making me cry,” said Cecil, grinning and rubbing one of his eyes with his free hand, “I’d kiss you right now but I’m sick and don’t want to get you sick.”

“You’re wearing your ring,” said Carlos, looking down at the hand he was holding and smiling, “you put it on? Even though you’re sick?”

“Well, yeah. It reminds me I’m real and you’re real and that we’re married, and that is an immutable fact nothing can change. It’s not a dream or a vision, it’s a real thing happening right now that feels amazing, almost too amazing to not be a really good dream but also so realistic, I know it’s really happening.”

“It is really happening! I think about that every day when I wake up next to you and remember we’re married and how that is a fact that bears repeating every single day because of how wonderful it is. And we’re both real and the home we share is real and the life we share is real, and everything about us is real.”

“Hmm,” said Cecil, closing his eyes, “tell me the thing again, about how we share a home, and what that means.”

“Well,” Carlos mumbled sweetly, curling up next to his husband, “I was thinking about the series of ongoing actions that we perceive as the present, and the amassing of memories that we treat as the living record of the past and the hopes and dreams and assumptions that we project as the future…”


End file.
